¿Jugamos a ser novios?
by Montse Mellark
Summary: AU. Aang es un modelo y un estudiante adolescente, que no tiene tiempo ni interés en asuntos del amor, así que cuando sus padres insisten en que tenga una relación seria, piensa en engañarlos y conoce a la chica perfecta para eso, es sencilla, amable, normal y la más "antisocial", pero ella no aceptara a no ser que Aang le ofrezca algo a cambio, pero al final, ¿Será sólo un juego?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, quiero decirles que esta historia NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Reyna Cariño, pero yo la leí por parte de una autora de The Hunger Games hace como 2 añitos (hay era bebé, tenia 12) y admito que esta es una de mis historia favoritas y la quiero compartir con ustedes porque esta buenísima. Okey, los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mike Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó Aang tan rápidamente que Katara creyó que las palabras habían sido distorsionadas por el silbato del campo de futbol.

¿Por qué el chico más popular del instituto, le preguntaría eso a ella?

Seguramente había escuchado mal, no había de otra. Katara era una chica bonita, pero era simplemente una chica más del montón en el instituto. Mientras Aang, con su cabellera oscura brillante y sonrisa deslumbrante era no sólo el chico más guapo y popular del instituto sino también a sus 18 años ya era un modelo profesional y ella… bueno ella, era sólo ella y punto, nada especial, no era muy inteligente, tampoco muy amistosa o sociable, sólo era una chica promedio y ya.

¿Entonces porque aquella pregunta había salido de la perfecta boca de Aang?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Katara incrédula.

Una fresca ventisca de marzo los rodeó a ambos y el sonido constante del silbato en el campo de futbol los alcanzaba a pesar de estar en los bebederos alejados del campo.

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Aang detenidamente ya que no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una vez más, no sólo por ser vergonzoso si no porque no quería que nadie más lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Katara cruzándose de brazos. Si bien ella no era la mejor alumna, tampoco era tan ingenua para creer que el grandioso Aang Airs le pediría algo como eso a una chica como ella.

-Te necesito – dijo claramente Aang y la observó seguramente esperando una reacción un poco escandalosa de su parte, pero sólo encontró una sonrisilla sarcástica.

-Continua – dijo ella cortésmente y un atisbo de interés sonó en su voz.

-Eres prácticamente una chica antisocial – dijo Aang sin ninguna delicadeza lo cual tampoco le importaba a Katara porque sabía que no mentía – así que como no tienes amigas – dos, en realidad ella tenía dos amigas solo que iban a diferentes clases – pensé que si tú y yo salimos, nadie te preguntaría nada – el chico lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa como si fuera un plan brillante.

Katara se apoyó sobre una pierna y suspiró profundo tratando de analizar las ganancias que ese trato le brindaba a ella. – Hay cientos de chicas con las que puedes salir y ten por seguro que no dirían ni una sola palabra si se lo pidieras.

- Lo sé – dijo obvio como si ninguna chica pudiera resistírsele – pero tú eres más fácil.

Las chicas levanto las cejas y cuando Aang entendió sus propias palabras se vio obligado a rectificar más no se disculpó.

-Lo qué quiero decir es que es más fácil salir contigo que con cualquier otra chica ¿entiendes? – Katara asintió orgullosa – Sólo mírate casi te estoy rogando y tú solo pides y pides explicaciones y no me das la respuesta que necesito escuchar.

-Debe ser difícil insistir tanto para ti ¿verdad?¨- preguntó Katara divertida.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia sí o no? – preguntó Aang cansado. Cuando había pensado su plan no pensó que Katara fuera tan… difícil pero tenía bien en claro que ella no aceptaría a no ser que le conviniera, que pudiera sacar un provecho de eso.

-No lo sé – dijo pensativa colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura y su índice derecho en su barbilla como si esa pregunta fuera de mucho analizar – Es que no comprendo que ganaría yo con esto.

Aang rodó los ojos, sabía que saldría con esa frase.

-Saldrás conmigo, es lo mejor que puedes ganar – dijo obvio como si realmente eso pudiera ser lo mejor del mundo.

-No lo creo – Katara decidió que no tenía porque perder su tiempo y dispuesta a irse dio media vuelta solo para ser detenida por el firme agarre de Aang en su brazo.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? – dijo rendido.

-¿Qué puedes darme? – dijo ella contenta de que Aang la detuviera.

-No lo sé, dime que quieres y lo conseguiré para ti - dijo Aang sin suavizar su agarre lo que empezó a provocar un leve ardor en el brazo de Katara quien hizo una mueca.

-Primero deja libre mi brazo – Aang observó el brazo y lo soltó con delicadeza pero como siempre sin pedir disculpas – Y bien, ahorita no quiero nada pero si en el procesos de este… "trabajo" hay algo que quiera, tendrás que dármelo.

Aang observó nuevamente a Katara y no comprendió como una chica de su apariencia podía ser de esa manera. Katara tenía apariencia de ser una niña bien portada. Su cabello era de un castaño común, le llagaba poco más debajo de los codos y la mayoría del tiempo lo llevaba trenzado, su piel era morena pero lucía hermosa, parecía tener la suavidad de terciopelo, pero la frialdad de la porcelana, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo… había mejores cuerpos que el de ella, era delgada y tenía curvas en donde las necesita, excepto en la parte superior.

Aang aclaró su mente y asintió mientras por dentro se mordía la lengua para no maldecir entre dientes. Katara podía sacar de quicio a alguien rápidamente, seguramente esa era la causa de que casi no tuviera amigos.

-Lo que quieras, pero a cambio debes hacer un gran trabajo como mi novia – la chica rodó los ojos dejando salir un enorme suspiro de irritación.

-Yo siempre trabajo en serio – se dio media vuelta dejando al muchacho de pie tras ella y empezó a caminar pero nuevamente el brazo de Aang la detuvo - ¿Qué? – preguntó girando su cabeza hacia el modelo.

-Empiezas ahora, en este preciso momento ya eres mi novia y al finalizar las clases hablaremos en privado más sobre este trabajo – la seriedad en el rostro del muchacho era tanta que la chica tuvo que volverse completamente hacia él.

La verdad los motivos por los que tenía que pretender ser su novia no le importaban, pero ya que era un trabajo debía aceptar y fue por eso que asintió, desinteresadamente.

Para finalizar las clases en el colegio todos sabían que Aang y Katara estaban en una relación romántica (era el tema del momento).

Habían rumores que decían que Katara había engatusado al modelo para que salieran y otros rumores más certeros decían que Aang llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en Katara ya que ocasionalmente se le había visto observándola.

Al terminar la última clase de Katara todos en su salón la observaban cuidadosamente, una eran miradas amistosas y otras eran miradas de envidia y odio. Cuando salón del salón vio a su "novio" esperándola fuera lo cual la sorprendió ya que no creyó que el fuera a ser tan serio al respecto.

-Hola, linda – le habló con una de esas sonrisas que dibujaba en su rostro para las fotografías en las que modelaba.

Ella le asintió tiernamente, algo que se veía ajeno en su rostro, y el tomó la mochila que colgaba del hombro de la castaña. Con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, ambos escucharon como un "clic" al estar tan cerca, era como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente, ignorándolo se pusieron en marcha por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal del edificio en donde un grupo de chicas, todas admiradoras del modelo, les obstruyeron el paso.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que salgas con ella? – señalaron las chicas casi con repulsión, la que parecía ser la líder dio un paso al frente y jaloneó a la castaña separándola de los brazos de Aang – solo mírala – dijo jaloneando su cabello.

-En primer lugar no tienes permitido tocarla así – habló molesto, molesto de verdad – en segundo lugar no tienes ni permiso de pensar en ella. ¿Preguntas por qué la elegí?, la respuesta es sencilla, a ella le importa mi fama tanto como le importas tú – y nuevamente atrajo a Katara a sus brazos de una forma protectora que la chica no se imaginó que existiera en Aang – Te agradezco por ser mi admiradora pero si te metes con mi chica entonces no quiero saber nada de tu club de fans – y dicho eso ambos se abrieron paso entre el grupo de chicas que veían boquiabiertas como su amor platónico se llevaba a la chica más común del mundo sujetada fuertemente a él.

-¿No fue un poco duro eso? – susurró Katara mientras seguía con paso acelerado al chico.

-Me tomo todo en serio… por cierto – dijo observando a su alrededor en donde los chicos se reunían solo para verlos pasar – sería bueno demostrarlo ahora que hay más público.

-¿Demostrar qué? – preguntó pero en cuestión de segundos comprendió a lo que se refería – Entiendo – dijo regresando su mirada hacia el modelo – Pero tú hazlo, se supone qu tú estás más enamorado de mí.

Aang rodeó los ojos y sin darle tiempo la detuvo en medio del camino y aprisiono sus labios con los de él. Los labios de Katara se pusieron tensos bajo los del chico y después de unos segundos siguieron un tímido beso. Aang no había besado de esa manera desde… nunca, por lo regular las chicas se morían por besarlo y devoraban su boca, pero en cambio con ella era diferente, era lento, delicado, suave, cariñoso y cálido. Sus ojos que se habían cerrado con fuerza se habían suavizado y el brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de Katara se había afirmado aún más. La reacción de ella era más suave, más inocente y cuando la razón golpeó a Aang entendió que le había robado su primer beso.

* * *

**Bueno, como dije ante leí esta historia hace dos años, y me había gustado mucho pero no quiero que quede en el olvido, así que se las quiero compartir a ustedes este linda historia. Ya saben, créditos y aplausos a la autora Reyna Cariño...**

**¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué es lo que le pedirá Katara a Aang? **

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿No te dejan tener novio?

**Esta historia. al igual que los personajes, no me pertenecen. Creditos a Reyna Cariño, por favor. Yo sólo se las comparto a ustedes...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ¿NO TE DEJAN TENER NOVIO?

-Gracias – dijo Katara amablemente al joven mesero que le acababa de entregar su plato de lasaña. Ella observó al joven hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador y nuevamente salió acercándose con una botella de algún tipo de vino caro - ¿No crees que eso es demasiado? – susurró y dirigió su mirada a Aang.

El chico la observó con sus cejas levantadas, para él eso era una comida normal ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente parecía demasiado?

-¿No te gusta ese vino? – preguntó Aang después de observar la mesa del restaurante de clase en donde se encontraban, todo parecía perfecto y aseado a excepción del plato de lasaña que había pedido Katara el cual no se podía comparar a la fina selección de mariscos que había elegido el modelo.

- Ni siquiera tengo edad para beber —dijo la chica seriamente y en el rostro de él apareció una mueca. Katara sabía que ambos vivían en mundos diferentes pero nunca se imaginó que la diferencia fuera tan extrema.

-¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó él de pronto curioso.

-17, en un par de meses cumpliré los 18.

El joven mesero llegó a su mesa y sirvió en ambas copas el vino tinto que salió de la botella de vidrio de color verdoso.

Katara tragó mientras el líquido era vertido en su copa, jamás había probado el vino y temía hacer alguna mueca extraña frente a todo el mundo en el restaurante.

-Estás conmigo así que tu edad no importa —dijo Aang atrayendo a mirada de la chica que se había quedado observando el vino en su copa como si de sangre se tratara—. Pero en fin —suspiró el muchacho y con una señal de su mano le ordenó al joven mesero que se retirara—. Necesito que entiendas el propósito de esta petición.

Katara alejó la copa hacia un costado y clavó sus ojos en el modelo apuesto que estaba sentado frente a ella, lo observó sin emitir ni un solo sonido y él comprendió que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar.

Aang de pronto estaba nervioso y era lógico que lo estuviera, jamás había tenido que confesar algo tan "vergonzoso" y mucho menos a una chica tan despreocupada como la castaña que tenía en frente, sin embargo debía hacerlo, si no, el haberse humillado pidiéndole que accediera a salir con él y el besarla en frente de todo el colegio no valdría la pena, así que respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa en puños, dejó salir el aire y conectó la mirada con Katara.

-Mis padres quieren conocer a mi novia —soltó rápidamente y rogó porque ella no le preguntara nada más. Aguardó el tiempo suficiente para ver la reacción de la castaña que en su rostro solo reflejaba la sorpresa y confusión y sin embargo siguió en silencio esperando a que Aang le siguiera hablando para aclararle todo—. Bien… mis padres piensan que para mi edad y mi carrera que ahorita se encuentra en la cima —se permitió alardear, como si ella no supiera sobre su carrera—, debería de tener una novia lo cual ellos piensan que tengo…

-¿Eres gay? —Preguntó interrumpiéndolo y él le lanzó una mirada de negación—. Perdona solo quería aclararlo —sonrió casi sínicamente—. Continua.

-El punto es que mis padres creen que tengo una novia en el colegio. Les conté que se parecía a ti…

-Woow, espera —le volvió a interrumpir—. ¿Cómo que parecida a mí?

-Sí —dijo Aang algo fastidiado—. Ya sabes, una chica completamente normal y común justo como tú —la señaló moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo—.El problema es que una novia no está dentro de mi plan de vida en estos momentos y ya que sería un problema pedirle a cualquier chica el colegio y dado tu historial en la escuela de chica invisible —ella rodó los ojos—, pensé que serias perfecta para mi plan… y también —dejó volando esa última palabra.

Katara esperó a que se decidiera a terminar pero no lo hizo por lo que se vio obligada a preguntarle.

-También ¿Qué?

-Me enteré de que eres o eras actriz así que supongo que tus dotes como actriz me ayudarían bastante —finalizó.

-Sólo estoy en el taller de teatro, no soy realmente una actriz pero si soy una maestra del engaño —presumió—, lo que no entiendo es cómo tus padres te creyeron una historia de que un tipo como tú —lo señaló imitando la acción anterior de él al señalarla—, saldría con una chica normal de colegio.

-Soy un modelo y un ejemplo a seguir, debo de ser un chico normal también. Salir con una modelo no me haría exactamente un chico normal ¿entiendes? — le preguntó y ella sólo se encogió de hombros—. Eso es lo que soy.

-Es decir que tus padres piensan que yo soy tu caso de caridad —dijo elevando ambas cejas.

-No. Mis padres piensan que eres lo que más amo en la vida —dijo entre dientes.

-Decir la verdad también funcion, ¿sabes?

-¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó al borde de la desesperación algo que había escondido perfectamente según Katara.

-Dije que sí, yo nunca rompo mis promesas —además que el muy maldito le había robado su primer beso y no es como si eso significara mucho para ella pero casi la dejaba sin respiración—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Aang suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, desvió su mirada hacia un lado en donde se encontraba una gran ventana y vio a un par de chicas que se encontraban fuera del restaurante con cámaras digitales y fotografiándolo.

¡Mierda! Estaban fotografiándolo y a Katara con él.

-Debemos salir de aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba el saco del uniforme escolar— Ven —le extendió la mano y ella rápidamente se puso de pie sin entender lo que pasaba— aún no deben vernos juntos —dijo colocándole el saco sobre su cabeza y rodeándola con un brazo—. Disculpe —gritó a los meseros que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y 4 de ellos se acercaron apresuradamente a ellos - ¿En donde está su puerta trasera?, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Sin decir nada los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a ellos y los condujeron para que entraran por la cocina, a Katara le resultaba un poco difícil caminar cuando su vista estaba siendo obstruida por ese pedazo de tela azul marino lo único agradable era el olor a perfume masculino que le recordó a su padre. Hablando de sus padres, ni siquiera les había avisado que llegaría más tarde a su casa.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa digna de millonarios, tal vez Aang no era millonario pero definitivamente era de la alta sociedad.

Cuando apenas iban de camino a casa Aang había estado con sus ojos fijos en la pequeña computadora portátil entrando a internet y borrando el par de fotos en donde habían salido los dos en el restaurante, al parecer era algo como un genio de la computadora ya que había entrado al blog del par de chicas y borrado las dos fotos.

Ambos salieron del auto y ahora sí tuvieron el cuidado de cubrir el rostro de Katara antes de salir. Caminaron en silencio y rápidamente entraron a la casa de los padres de Aang.

—Joven Aang —dijo una voz femenina de edad avanzada mientras cerraba la puerta— ¿Se encuentra bien joven?

Aang descubrió la cabeza de Katara y esta parpadeo varias veces antes de sacudir su cabeza.

—Todo está bien —le habló a la mujer que portaba un uniforme de sirvienta, el típico vestido negro con delantal blanco—. Ella es mi… mi novia —pasó una mano por la espalda de Katara ayudándola a dar un paso hacia adelante y que ambos quedaran a la misma distancia.

-Mucho gusto —dijo la castaña amablemente a la mujer frente a ella—. Soy Katara.

—Un placer señorita.

—Necesitamos hablar e iremos a la terraza —le avisó a la mujer y con su mano en el hombro de Katara empezó a caminar.

Después de unos minutos de quietud continuaron con su plática pendiente.

—Bien —habló ella atrayendo la atención de Aang—. No me dijiste que es lo que debo de hacer. Y creo que deberías de hacerlo antes de cubrirme con tu saco y arrastrarme a la casa de tus padres.

—Primeramente, está es mi casa, la de mis padres está una calle más abajo y segundo "arrastrarte" a mi casa era necesario o ahorita ya estarías en las portadas de revistas y tu impopularidad habría cambiado drásticamente —se acomodó recto en la silla y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa redonda de cristal, quiso estirar sus pies pero si lo hacía chocarían con los de Katara y se podría mal interpretar y después… como fuera, primero necesitaban aclarar muchos puntos antes de presentársela a sus padres la próxima semana—. Como sea eso ya pasó. Ahora lo que debemos de hacer es hacerte pasar desapercibida durante esta semana. No hay problema que sepan de lo "nuestro" en el colegio pero debemos de tratar que ningún fotógrafo te fotografíe.

—Eso es un problema. Yo viajo en metro para poder llegar al colegio y si alguien logró ver esas fotografías me reconocerán de inmediato —la voz de Katara sonaba cansada y también lo estaba.

—Por eso cada mañana iré a tu casa a recogerte...

—¡Detente! No puedes hacer eso —dejó caer ambas palmas de sus manos de golpe sobre la mesa de cristal y sintió como estas hormiguearon debido al impacto—. Mis padres no se pueden enterar sobre esto.

—¿No te dejan tener novio? —se vio obligado a preguntar.

—No es eso, pero tendría que dar explicaciones de que esto no es en serio y habría reglas para llegar a mi casa a ciertas horas, prácticamente me controlarían —suspiró—, como lo sabrás esta no es la primera vez que hago un favor de este tamaño así que mis padres tiene experiencias como ir a la delegación a pagar la fianza de su hija de en ese entonces 15 años.

—¿Habías fingido ser novia de alguien anteriormente? —si eso era así todo sería más fácil para los dos.

—En realidad fingí ser hermana de un chico que estaba involucrado con personas extrañas, pero el punto es que mis padres no se pueden enterar de esto. Tendrás que buscar otro medio —sugirió.

—No, no lo hay, hablaré con tus padres sobre esto. Sé que podré convencerlos —dijo Aang muy confiado de sí mismo y es que solo hacía falta ver su rostro para que los adultos supieran que él era un chico de confianza.

—Bien, suerte con eso —Katara se cruzó de brazos consciente de que sería una tarea difícil para el muchacho pero, ¿Qué importaba si ella no iba a dar explicaciones a sus padres?, entonces que él lo intentara—. Dejando eso de lado, continúa con el tema.

-Correcto. Mis padres están fuera y llegaran hasta la próxima semana y durante estos días te enseñaré a comportarte un poco más… - no sabía como decir aquella palabra sin que se escuchara mal -… elegante – dijo por fin.

-Ya, entiendo que mi forma de caminar no suele ser muy correcta pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer mal?

—Bien, aparte de tu manera de caminar mejoraremos tu postura al estar sentada, te haremos un ligero cambio de imagen —el rostro de la muchacha dejó ver que estaba en contra de ese cambio en ella y antes de que abriera la boca Aang la interrumpió—, no será mucho, después de todo eres una chica normal de la que me he "enamorado", solo será un tratamiento en tu cabello. También te enseñaré baile de salón que en las fiestas de mi familia siempre se debe bailar.

— ¿Por qué debo aprender a bailar?

—Porque te presentaré en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres —la aclaró y continuó hablando—. También tendrás que beber vino durante el brindis — Katara hizo una mueca de desagrado recordando el vino que habían servido en su copa en el restaurante y que no había querido probar—. Te enseñaré a beber sin que te provoque mareos o efectos secundarios. Y por último mejoraremos un poco tu vocabulario, por suerte no eres una chica vulgar así que solo serán unas pequeñas palabras que tendremos que cambiar en ti.

—Pero lo bueno es que te enamoraste de una chica normal —dijo ella rodando los ojos—. Entonces ¿Cuántas personas saben de tu mentira?

—Solo mi familia pero después de la próxima semana probablemente los medios de comunicación que estén presentes en la fiesta.

Que cientos o miles de personas supieran sobre una mentira podría salirse de control y además si su relación era una mentira sería muy problemático terminar después. ¿Cuánto duraría su mentira?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo fingiremos ser novios? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

Aang había temido que ella preguntara sobre eso. Dos meses era demasiado sobre todo si tenía que soportar cámaras rodeandolos pero tarde o temprano se debía aclarar ese tema así que mientras más pronto mejor.

—Aproximadamente dos meses —le contestó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos analizando cuanto se podrían significar dos meses en la vida de una adolescente. Eso era mucho tiempo. Ambos lo sabían.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que terminaremos? —preguntó finalmente Katara rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—En dos meses y medio me marcharé a Europa para un trabajo de modelaje y esa es la oportunidad perfecta para que podamos dar a esta relación fin y será fácil explicarlo a las cámaras. Después de eso ya no te tendrás que esconderte de las cámaras. Por lo regular cuando un modelo termina con la chica los medios pierden el interés en la chica, sobre todo si es una persona común, y siguen la pista del modelo.

—Tienes todo perfectamente planeado ¿verdad?

Aang asintió orgulloso de poder planear una mentira tan grande pero también casi rezando de que todo resultara de acuerdo al plan.

Después de pasar hablando durante horas de lo que sería su relación de noviazgo llegó la hora de que Katara se tuviera que marchar. Desde luego Aang la llevo a su casa pero ambos decidieron que decirle a sus padres sobre su pequeño gran juego debía esperar un par de días más.

Por ahora había que concentrarse en ellos dos.

* * *

**Mil gracias a los que se tomaron un momento para leer la historia y dejar un comentario alentándome a seguir, vean, dio resultado, también a quienes han decidido seguir la historia, espero no decepcionar a nadie. **

**Bueno tengo un aviso como autor: Como ya falta solamente una semana para entrar a clases(que horror =0), va a ser muy pesado que este publicando entre semana como tenia pensado hacerlo, así que estaré publicando cada 15 días. Siii, se que es mucho tiempo pero cabe mencionarles que estoy casi en un colegio militar y las tareas son muy pesadas y muy largas que me toma casi toda la tarde hacerlas. Tratare de publicar cuando tenga tiempo. Espero que puedan comprender... pero de regalo, publicare hoy un 2x1.**

**¿Y que hay de reviews para este nuevo capitulo? ¿Lo merece?**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, gracias a Plistintake y a Kaam por sus reviews, me dan ánimos de seguir publicando.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Pequeña familia?

**Como prometí antes, 2x1 el día de hoy...**

**Esta historia no me pertenece ni los personajes (Que tristeza =/) La historia es de Reyna Cariño y los personajes de Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿PEQUEÑA FAMILIA?

Aang se levantó con el pie izquierdo a la siguiente mañana. La noche anterior había cambiado su alarma para poder levantarse más temprano y estar listo para pasar por Katara a su casa y tener una charla con sus padres pero eso no pudo ser ya que su alarma no sonó. Entró a ducharse pero el shampoo le entró en los ojos irritándoselos y dejándoselos mortalmente rojos. Cuando bajó a desayunar completamente cambiado con el uniforme del colegio se le derramaron unas gotas de chocolate sobre su camisa blanca por lo cual tuvo que volver a subir y cambiarse, por suerte siempre tenía un repuesto limpio en caso de ese tipo de accidentes.

Cuando ya había subido al auto y revisó su mochila tipo maletín y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el reporte de Ciencias Sociales que debía entregar ese día por lo que tuvo que regresar a su habitación y buscarlo. Por fin ya iba en camino hacia la casa de Katara y deseaba que la plática con los padres de la muchacha fuera mejor de lo que había sido su mañana de 45 minutos.

Su chofer estacionó frente a la casa pequeña de dos plantas en donde vivía su "novia" y después de un largo suspiro salió del auto para encaminarse a la puerta de la casa. Agradeció que ese lugar no estuviera lleno de cámaras fotográficas, si bien era solo un modelo las cámaras amaban seguirlo como si se tratara de una estrella pop o algo parecido.

Llegó a la puerta y buscó el botón del comunicador pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, en su lugar a un lado de la puerta encontró un pequeño botón blanco sin cámara de video ni micrófono para hablar, confundido se aclaró la garganta y apretó el botón dejando escuchar un extraño sonido de campanillas en el interior de la casa, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar un grito proveniente de la casa. ¿Qué no podían usar el comunicador para avisarle que abrirían la puerta? Además ¿Cómo sabían que era él quien había presionado el botón blanco?

La puerta se abrió solo un poco dejando ver una parte del interior de la casa y luego el rostro de una adolescente se dejó ver detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Diga? —habló la pequeña mujercita.

Aang abrió la boca para preguntar por Katara pero algo se lo impidió, un golpe, un golpe en su espinilla que lo obligó a tragarse una maldición.

—No, Duque —dijo la muchacha tomando en sus brazos a un pequeño de aproximadamente 4 años que tenía un avioncito de plástico en sus manos y señalaba al carrito que anteriormente había impactado en la espinilla de Aang—. Lo siento —se disculpó la chica mientras se inclinaba para tomar el carrito—. Perdone, ¿A quién busca?

Aang sacudió su cabeza y aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Vive aquí Katara Bei Fong? —preguntó dudando completamente de que la chica que iba a pretender a ser su novia viviera realmente en esa casa—. Sabes, creo que me he…

—No, está bien, ella vive aquí —abrió la puerta aún más—, pasa —cambió al niño de un brazo a otro y se movió de la puerta para dejarlo entrar—. Está en nuestra habitación, ahora le llamó.

Aang asintió y dio un par de pasos para estar en el interior de la casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

— ¡Hermana! —gritó la muchacha hacia las escaleras que estaban justamente enfrente de Aang —. ¡Un muchacho guapo te busca! —el pequeño se removió en los brazos de la chica y esta lo dejó en el suelo—. Vendrá en unos minutos.

La chica desapareció rápidamente mientras seguía al pequeño hacia una habitación que quedaba del lado izquierdo de Aang, lo que lograba distinguir era un pequeño televisor, un sillón aparentemente largo y juguetes esparcidos por todos lados.

— ¿Un muchacho? —preguntó en coro un par de voces masculina que salió del lado derecho de Aang.

El modelo volteó y vio a dos hombres caminando hacia él, un hombre mayor que seguramente pasaba de los 40 años y a un joven que seguramente estaba entre los 20 años, ambos caminaban hacia él imponentes y con ceños fruncidos.

Aang creyó que aun estaba dormido y estaba teniendo una pesadilla en donde una familia muy grande vivía en una casa tan pequeña.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —la mirada del confundido modelo fue hacia su derecha para ver que el joven que estaba al lado del hombre mayor le hablaba esperando una respuesta impaciente.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó otro niño de voz un poco gruesa para la edad que aparentaba, supuso que le estaba cambiando la voz. Este salió de su lado izquierdo.

—Yo… —empezó a hablar pero un grito chillón proveniente de su lado derecho captó su atención.

Una pequeña de aparentemente 10 años se cubría la boca emocionada y lanzándole miradas eufóricas.

— ¡Eres Aang Airs! —exclamó la pequeña dando saltitos sin cruzar la línea imaginaria que ella había trazado a un par de metros de él.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó otra voz masculina. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos eran en esa casa?

—Es Aang, el modelo —dijo la pequeña apuntándolo y ladeando su cabeza para ver al chico que había aparecido a un lado de ella y que era idéntico a la chica que lo había recibido en la puerta.

Aang ya estaba mareado, nunca había visto a tantas personas juntas en un espacio tan comprimido y sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire. No había tenido ataques de asma desde los 7 años pero en ese momento no dudaba en que le fuera a dar uno.

— ¡Voy! —gritó una voz que en seguida reconoció y lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Unos pasos a toda prisa se escucharon por el piso superior de madera y en un dos por tres apareció Katara bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando Katara levantó su mirada y vio a Aang al final de la escalera pisó mal el siguiente escalón y se desequilibró.

Él no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había movido hacia adelante y sus brazos se habían extendido hacia Katara hasta que la tenía en sus brazos evitando el duro golpe que se hubiera dado contra el suelo.

Todo se congeló a su alrededor, cada uno de los hombres y mujeres presentes en el lugar se quedaron en suspenso mientras Aang y Katara estaban envueltos en un rápido y torpe abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hay ruido? —preguntó una voz más saliendo de la cocina.

Todos, absolutamente todos, lanzaron suspiros.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó la mujer observando al muchacho que tenía sujetada a su hija.

—Él es… —empezó Katara pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Aang.

—Soy su novio —dijo, probablemente sin pensar.

Tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron en la habitación.

-Discúlpenos – dijo Katara a su familia que se habían compactado en el sillón de su diminuta sala y observaban con curiosidad a la pareja frente a ellos.

Katara salió de la sala siendo seguida por Aang que le pisaba los talones. Se detuvieron a un costado de la escalera y el modelo temió que la chica se volteara porque sabía que lo aniquilaría con la mirada.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —susurró entre dientes la castaña volteándose hacia Aang—. ¿Qué rayos pensabas?

—Lo siento. Entré en pánico —se excusó el muchacho nervioso—. Había muchas personas y mi cabeza necesitaba oxigeno así que dije lo primero que me vino.

—Pero es que has dicho una estupidez. Estoy muerta y tú conmigo —clavó su delgado dedo en el pectoral izquierdo de Aang.

—No, escucha, lo arreglaremos…

—No. Es que a ti no te basta con que le mienta a cientos o miles de personas, ahora también quieres que le mienta a mi familia y eso es algo que no habíamos acordado y yo no…

—No, no —Aang la sujetó por los hombros y con una expresión de súplica habló—. Sé que todo se salió de control gracias a mí pero por favor no digas que no fingirás ser mi novia porque entonces sí estaría muerto —apartó una mano de los hombros de ella y sujetó su barbilla delicadamente—. Por favor, te prometo que te daré lo que sea que me pidas pero no me digas que no puedes hacer esto.

Katara cerró los ojos, suspiró y asintió lentamente.

Ella era una mujer de palabra y no podía negarse.

—Lo haré, pero tú te las arreglas con mi familia.

—Gracias —soltó aliviado—. Nosotros… —Aang levantó su mirada y vio como la familia que habían dejado sentados en el sillón largo ahora estaba observándolos—. Tu familia…

—Están espiando ¿verdad? —ella conocía a su familia perfectamente.

—Sí —le confirmó el y clavó sus ojos en ella—, tal vez nosotros deberíamos…

—Sí. Seguro. Bien…

Él la abrazó delicadamente y ella también lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, se podría llamar como una  
reconciliación.

—Te presento a mi familia —dijo Katara tímida—. Él es Duque, es el menor de nosotros, tiene 4 años —señaló al pequeño que le había lanzado el carrito de juguete en la espinilla y que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con el avioncito—. Ella es Ty Lee, tiene 10 años y parece ser que te admira —señaló a la eufórica niña que aún lo veía con un brillo en sus ojos y estaba sentada en el extremo derecho del largo sillón—. Él es Jet, tiene 12 años —señaló al niño que había preguntado en tono tosco sobre quien era él y se encontraba sentado a un lado de Ty Lee—. Ella es Toph y él es Haru, son mellizos, 15 años —señaló a los gemelos que estaban tomados de la mano—. Él es mi hermano Sokka—Katara se acercó a Aang y le susurró—, cuídate de él, es el típico hermano celoso, no podríamos ser una familia sin el hermano mayor celoso, tiene 20 años —señaló al joven que lo estudiaba con detenimiento—. Ella es mi mamá, no te diré su edad, se llama Kya y él es mi papá que tampoco te diré su edad y se llama Hakoda —con eso concluyó la presentación de su extensa familia—. Es mi pequeña familia —murmuró para sí pero Aang la escuchó y le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo podía ser una pequeña familia?

—Mucho gusto a todos —habló Aang amablemente a la familia que centraba su mirada en él como si fuera un raro espécimen recién descubierto por los científicos—. Soy Aang Airs, pero pueden decirme Aang , compañero de un par de clases de Katara y actualmente su novio… —guardó silencio y después añadió—. También trabajo como modelo.

Hubo unos largos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que la madre de Katara decidió romperlo con un comentario que a la chica no la hizo sentir muy cómoda.

—No sabía que estabas enamorada —dijo su madre.

—En realidad yo se lo he pedido —habló Aang tratando de arreglar lo que hizo mal, tal vez no arreglar pero sí que al menos Katara no sufriera muchas consecuencias—. Ella me gusta y le pedí que saliera conmigo como novios. Ella aceptó después de una semana con la condición de que sería, por el momento, una prueba para ver cuán compatibles podíamos ser —dijo este y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

Después de varios silencios incómodos ambos se marcharon ya que llegarían tarde al colegio. En realidad la familia de Katara era muy amable pero era él quien se sentía fuera de lugar en una familia tan grande y parecida. Su familia era pequeña y no había mucho parecido entre ellos ni físicamente ni… realmente de ninguna manera.

Ambos entraron rendidos al auto y cuando este se puso en marcha ambos suspiraron sincronizados.

—Definitivamente soy una increíble chica —dijo Katara rompiendo el silencio en el auto—. Debes de agradecerme que finja ser tu novia.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco —ambos mantenían su vista hacia el frente observando el conocido camino que se acercaba al colegio—. Y definitivamente eres una chica increíble.

Katara ladeó su cabeza contrariamente al rostro de Aang para ocultar su repentino sonrojo.

—Llegamos —les informó el chofer a ambos chicos.

—Entonces…

—Vamos —completó Katara por él.

Ambos salieron del auto y sujetándose las manos fuertemente transmitiéndose la calidez matutina e ingresaron al colegio rezando porque su día fuera uno normal, sin nada nuevo pero él era un modelo y ella una chica normal, y según el mundo ellos se querían así que ¿Qué normalidad podía existir ahora en sus vidas?

* * *

**¿Cómo les esta pareciendo la historia? Interesante, divertida, aburrida... No lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció la "pequeña" familia de Katara? Pobrecito de Aang, tanta gente hizo que le explotara la cabeza. **

**Espero sus comentarios porfavor, acepto buenos y malos incluidos con tomatazos (me gustan las ensaladas y mas con tomate incluido =p)**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Agradable?

**Hola mundo de Fanfiction! **

**Como siempre digo, la historia no es mía, le pertenece a Reyna Cariño y los personajes son de Avatar: The Last Airbender!**

**Si hay comentarios de autor, leer más abajo. porfa**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿AGRADABLE?**

Katara se sentía completamente fuera de lugar sentada en la mesa de los "populares", todos eran tan brillantes y con un aura de superioridad que parecía repelerla y sentía que así hubiera sido de no ser porque Aang la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura y de alguna extraña manera le contagiaba algo de su esencia "popular".

Ella suspiró y Aang lo notó así que volteó para verla incómoda en ese lugar. Bien, fingían ser novios pero eso tampoco significaba que ella debía soportar su estilo de vida todo el tiempo, bastante ayudaba haciéndose pasar por su novia como para que la presionara a juntarse con sus compañías que ni siquiera podía considerar amigos ya que ni recordaba sus nombres.

Aang se disculpó con todos los chicos de sonrisas plásticas que estaban en la mesa y tomando a Katara de la mano ambos se marcharon de la cafetería del colegio.

—Cuando te sientas incómoda solo dímelo —le dijo Aang una vez que había salido de la cafetería e iban caminando por los pasillos directo hacia los casilleros—. También si esas chicas te molestan házmelo saber —disimuladamente señaló con la cabeza a su club de "fans" que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño y que veían de manera poco humana a Katara.

—Solo las ignoro y ya —dijo la muchacha apresurándose a ir a su casillero—, no necesito que me protejas…

-Eso es lo que debo de hacer —le dijo rápidamente aun sin soltar su mano.

—Te estás metiendo demasiado en serio en este papel —le susurró Katara para que nadie más les escuchara.

—Según todos "estamos" en serio —le susurró también—, pero igual esto no lo hago por la mentira, lo hago para que no salgas lastimada —al llegar a los casilleros él la arrinconó entre las puertas de los casilleros y sus brazos—, tú no conoces como pueden ser algunas chicas, ellas suelen ser muy duras con otras personas, por eso te advierto y quiero ayudarte.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad pero deberías concentrarte en otras cosas en lugar de mí —observó cómo los brazos de Aang estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y luego volvió la mirada hacia él—. Eres más serio de lo que pensé.

Aang sonrió y se inclinó solo un poco para besar la frente de Katara. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y la muchacha se giró hacia su casillero para abrirlo y sacar el par de libros que iba utilizar en la siguiente clase la cual por suerte le tocaba junto a Aang.

Sinceramente era un alivio estar en las clases con Aang porque así no recibía ninguna de las dos miradas que le habían estado lanzando desde la mañana, algunas de envidia, en su mayoría de chicas y algunas miradas sonrientes. Si estaba con él los ojos solo los veían disimuladamente y no había envidia.

Una vez que ella sacó y dejó sus libros caminaron hacia la siguiente clase con anticipación, cuando llegaron al salón no había absolutamente nadie lo que era obvio ya que todos aprovechaban su hora de descanso perfectamente alejados de los salones, dejaron sus libros sobre los pupitres que estaban juntos y Katara se encaminó hacia la ventana. Él la observó caminar y como veía por la ventana hacia el patio del colegio, le recordó cuando la estuvo observando durante días antes de pedirle que hiciera ese trabajo sucio a ella, se veía tan sola y apartada del mundo, tan… inalcanzable y aunque ella lucía tan solitaria en sus ojos había tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de no estar rodeada de personas.

—Tu familia es enorme —decidió decir Aang acercándose a ella, se detuvo a un lado de ella y observaron ambos hacia el patio en donde el equipo de futbol jugaba tontamente con el balón—. Realmente me han agradado aunque seguramente tendré un moretón gracias al juguete de tu hermano, Duque.

Katara volteó a verlo, primero con su rostro llenó de sorpresa y luego una sencilla sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—¿Recuerdas sus nombres? —preguntó feliz.

Ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros había logrado aprenderse los nombres de sus familiares.

Aang asintió seguro de recordar cada nombre y cada rostro de aquellos niños y adultos en esa pequeña casa.

—¿Cómo se llama la gemela? —le interrogó Katara.

—Toph y su hermano gemelo y un poco mayor que ella es Haru —le contestó sonriente.

—¿Quién es la niña que sabía tu nombre completo? —le volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que no había sido solo una coincidencia que supiera los nombres de los gemelos.

—Ella es Ty Lee de 10 años —los ojos de la chica se abrieron a tope y el continuó con los nombres del la familia de ella—, y está Jet que tiene 12 años y al parecer está atravesando por esa horrible fase que ningún hombre quiere pasar, hablo de cuando nuestras voces empiezan a cambiar —Katara rió y negó con la cabeza, divertida—, también está tu hermano Sokka que parece que me odia al igual que tu padre Hakoda, y tu mamá Kya que se alarma cuando no hay ruido en tu casa.

Ella soltó una carcajada y desvió su mirada de la de Aang unos segundos para después volver a conectar sus ojos.

—Cuando Sokka y yo éramos pequeños y los gemelos apenas si sabían gatear movieron la mesa y un jarrón se cayó sobre la cabeza de Haru, todos nos quedamos en silencio y después de un par de minutos los ojos de Haru empezaron a cristalizarse y empezó a llorar, fue un llanto que no se detuvo durante horas, cuando llevamos al pequeño al hospital el pediatra dijo que se le había hundido la fontanela. Desde entonces mamá supo que cuando guardábamos silencio es porque algo malo sucedía —finalizó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro al recordar.

—Debe ser muy agradable tener hermanos —habló Aang dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana—, yo crecí solo, rodeado de adultos que me pedían ser maduro todo el tiempo aun cuando yo quería ver caricaturas.

El rostro de Aang lucia serio y Katara lo observó en silencio.

—Tal vez te pueda prestar a alguno de mis hermanos —Aang rió sin apartar su vista de la ventana, aunque no veía nada en particular—. A veces es estresante estar en casa cuando todo es un caos ahí, cuando mis hermanos pelean entre ellos o con mis padres, pero no te niego el hecho de que cuando no estoy en casa extraño esos gritos.

—Que agradable —dijo Aang y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo ese "agradable" había sido porque él se sentía cómodo hablando con Katara, una chica que no era su fan y que no le hablaba como si fuera algún dios o algo parecido, ella hablaba con él como si fuera un chico más.

Eso era lo que él quería ser desde pequeño, un niño normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara observaba todo a su alrededor, nunca había visto un espacio tan grande siendo desperdiciado pero no podía negar el hecho de que el salón en el que estaba era muy hermoso y elegante, todo tenía un color café de madera aparente, en las paredes había unos ventanales enormes y hermosos, las cortinas eran tan largas que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo y de algún tono rojizo, en el techo colgaban unas lámparas de cristal y al fondo del salón en la parte frontal había una pequeña plataforma no muy alta realmente pero para Katara lucía como un cuento infantil de princesas.

—Aquí es el salón de baile en donde siempre se organizan todas las fiestas de nuestra familia —le explicó Aang—. Ahí en frente es donde tocan los músicos.

Katara parpadeó y volteó hacia Aang que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—¿Y por qué hemos venido? —le preguntó.

—Porque aquí será donde te presentaré y también porque quiero que aprendas a caminar con las zapatillas de tacón…

—No tengo zapatillas —dijo ella rápidamente, no le aterraba la idea de usarlas pero si le aterraba la idea de comprar un par ya que solían ser bastante caras.

—Ahora ya tienes unas —Aang caminó hacia un lado del salón y tomó una pequeña caja que Katara había pasado desapercibida mientras había estudiado el salón, nuevamente el modelo se acercó a ella y le extendió la caja—. Tómala —le animó al ver como ella dudaba.

Finalmente tomó la caja y al abrirla se encontró con unas lindas zapatillas negras con adornos brillosos y unas correas que se ataban a los tobillos.

—Por el momento practicarás con esas. La próxima semana ya tendrás otras más de acuerdo a la ocasión…

—¿Dices que estás no son para una fiesta? —preguntó incrédula.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pienso —Aang dudó al verla, esas habían sido demasiado muy sencillas, cuando las compró la tarde anterior la joven que lo atendió le había dicho que esas eran perfectas para una ocasión casual le había enseñado otras zapatillas para fiestas y eventos y definitivamente eran más hermosas que esas—. La mujer que me vendió ese par me dijo que esas solo eran casuales.

—Sí, bueno yo soy una chica normal y este tipo de zapatillas para nosotras son lo mejor que buscamos.

Aang sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Tu espalda —dijo Aang enderezando con una de sus manos la espalda de Katniss.

Ella se acomodó más recta y el muchacho le levantó su cabeza para que viera hacia el frente.

—Camina —le pidió y Katara empezó a caminar tratando de mantener la postura en la que él la había dejado, ciertamente era difícil sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener sus pies tan alejados del suelo además que solía estar todo el tiempo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y el tener que adaptarse a caminar de esa manera le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó.

Katara se detuvo, movió ligeramente su cuello y continuó caminando manteniendo la postura anterior.

—Trata de seguir la línea del piso —le sugirió Aang acercándose a ella.

—No puedo seguir una línea que no puedo ver si mi cabeza no está inclinada para poder tener una buena vista —dijo Katara lanzando un suspiro al finalizar.

—Tranquila, no te sientas presionada —Aang se detuvo detrás de ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para empezar a masajearlos, rápidamente sintió como se tranquilizó.

—Está bien.

Durante casi toda la tarde siguieron trabajando con la postura de Katara. En ocasiones ella se molestaba cuando tropezaba al dar las vueltas y Aang trataba de alentarla, para finalizar la tarde y al llevarla a su casa el muchacho la sostuvo en sus brazos para llevarla al auto y aunque ella renegó y le dio un par de golpes en su pecho él no la dejó en el suelo.

Ella se estaba tomando todo muy en serio y Aang no quería que saliera lastimada de ninguna forma y esos tacones que había usado durante toda la tarde le habían dejado marcas rojas en los pies, se veían dolorosas, por lo que intentó ayudarla, aunque fuera solo un poco porque a diferencia ella lo estaba dando todo para mantener esa mentira que él había iniciado.

* * *

**jejej hola, y que tal? **

**Bueno, pues como había dicho anteriormente, ya entré a prisión, digo a la escuela y pues ya chequé mi horario y hay días en los que si ando medio ocupadilla, pero trataré de subir caps el viernes o los fines de semana.**

**Otro avisito: pues siempre a los reviews que me mandan los contesto, pero hay varias (creo que la mayoría son chicas) que no tienen cuenta en Ff y se veria muy grosero contestarles a unas si y a otras no, así que decidí contestarles aquí!**

**Atlalover3: Jejeje hola amiga atla! si fue muy creepy (y no pasta) pobre Katara y sus mil hermanos! Gracias por tu review que siempre me anima y me hace reír!**

**Ani2min: Hola amiga dorito coreano! Jajaj tuviste algunos problemas con subir los reviews, pero gracias me animó mucho. Lo seeee, es muy original el nombre Aang Airs, jejej y perdón por arruinar el Tokka y ponerlos como hermanos, pero esque en caps futuros ya veras la razón, (alerta de spoiler: va a estar relacionado Zuko) y no me mandes un Avada Kedavra porfa!**

**Plistintake 0.o: Hola amiga! Gracias por tu review que siempre me anima a seguir adelante, enserio gracias ml! y si pobre Katara y no querras verla en el futuro que la van a traer como loca.**

**Kam: Hola Kam! Gracias por este y el review de la vez pasada. En serio mil gracias! Jajajaja lo sé, a mi también me gusto mucho ese cap. jejeje pobre Aang, pero tienes razón si es un engreído, por ahora... **

**Sisabrisa: Hola y gracias por tu review! Supongo que si te gusto mucho la historia y espero que te gusten los futuros, mil gracias! **

**a eso es todo! un review para este cap? Gracias a los lectores que siguen esta historia y a los lectores anónimos también. Mil gracias por leer que eso es lo importante!**

**Saludos y cuídense (pasen linda semana)**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Bailamos?

Hola hermoso mundo de lectores! Como siempre... Créditos a Reyna Cariño y a Avatar: The Last Airbender por aportar los personajes...

Anuncios de la autora, en la parte de abajo porfís.

Disfruten el cap. ヽ(´o｀；

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿BAILAMOS?**

Los dos días después en el colegio había sido un poco más tranquilo, no había tantas miradas aunque en la mayoría de las clases Katara y Aang habían estado separados.

Al medio día Katara garabateaba aburrida sobre su cuaderno, el salón había quedado vacío ya que todos se encontraban en la clase de Educación Física pero ella había conseguido librarse gracias a un permiso que Aang se había encargado de enviar a la profesora de deportes en donde solicitaba que ella pudiera faltar a esa clase por una lesión en sus pies.

Katara consideró que había llevado demasiado lejos las pequeñas ampollas que se le habían hecho en los pies al estar con las zapatillas de tacón durante dos tardes seguidas pero también le agradecía al muchacho que la librara de esa clase. No porque no le gustara el deporte si no porque hacía demasiado calor como para correr 5 vueltas debajo de ese abrazador sol.

—Katara —escuchó un susurró cerca de la ventana que daba al pasillo pero cuando volteó no vio a nadie, decidió ignorar eso y siguió haciendo líneas en la hoja que probablemente había dejado de ser blanca gracias a todos los garabatos—. Katara —volvió a escuchar y esta vez sí logró divisar una cabeza castaña.

—¿Suki? —preguntó con su vista en la ventana. La chica castaña se asomó lentamente como si temiera que la vieran.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó la chica dejando ver solamente sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Sí, anda ven, no tienes por qué esconderte —le presionó Katara contenta de tener a alguien para poder hablar o mínimo escucharla hablar.

Suki se levantó lentamente para después entrar al salón sigilosamente.

—Me voy a ser vieja contigo —dijo Katara observándola caminar e imaginando como un caracol la rebasaba.

—¿Y si viene Aang? —preguntó tímida.

—¿Qué importa? —dijo con tono indiferente logrando que el rostro de Suki fuera marcado por la impresión.

—Que es tu novio. Debería importarte.

—Es mi novio —la última palabra le secó la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar—, pero tener un novio no significa que deba estar con él las 24 horas del día o que esté presa.

—Pero tu novio no es cualquier chico, es Aang Airs, el modelo que todas las chicas y algunos chicos aman —«yo no», pensó Katara—. Aun no me creo que sean novios. Es decir, eres hermosa pero siempre creí que Aang preferiría a esas modelos flacuchas de 1.80 de estatura con las que siempre posa. Aun así es maravilloso que estén juntos, lo único es que te extraño y eso que solo han pasado 3 días desde que se te declaró.

Katara vio el rostro de su amiga y vio la pequeña gota de tristeza que había en él, ellas siempre salían a caminar o a perder el tiempo en cualquier lugar después del colegio pero esos últimos tres días ella y Aang se marchaban juntos para convertirla en la novia "normal" en idioma Aang, que sus padres esperaban.

—Aún podemos hablar aquí y sin razón para que te escondas. No olvides que yo sigo siendo la misma Katara que conociste en la secundaria —le recordó y Suki sonrió.

—Pero quien no sigue siendo igual es Aang —soltó una carcajada y Katara la acompañó con una ligera risa recordando lo mismo que su amiga—. Aún recuerdo cuando le vaciaste ese tazón de fideos dentro de su camisa. Era claro que lo odiabas. Pero siempre dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

—En primera —empezó Katara—. Le vacíe el plato de sopa en la camisa, los fideos los vacíe en su mochila. Segundo, no lo odiaba solo era una venganza por haber salpicado de jugo el manual que habíamos hecho para nuestro proyecto y ni siquiera pedir perdón. Y tercera, eso fue el primer año de secundaria y ahora estamos en último semestre de preparatoria, además que no lo amo —remarcó esa palabra—. Solo me agrada.

—¡Espera! —dijo Suki clavando la mirada en los grises ojos de su amiga—. ¿No te gusta?

Katara se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. Lo tenía muy claro, a ella realmente no le gustaba Aang, solo le agradaba, como cualquier compañero cercano a ella, pero supuestamente todo el mundo pensaba que ellos estaban perdidamente enamorados y aunque no le gustara debía mentir.

—Me gusta —dijo—. Pero no lo amo.

Suki soltó un grito de felicidad y embistió a su amiga con un abrazo.

—No puedo creer que he vivido para esté momento —habló ilusionada—. Mi amiga está enamorada —Katara rodó los ojos pero su amiga ni pareció darse cuenta—. Cuéntame —dijo arrastrando la silla del pupitre de al lado para sentarse cerca de Katara—. ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de Aang?

Bien eso era algo que no había pensado pero rápidamente se inventó algo que al menos a ella le pareció creíble.

—Desde que se me declaró —dijo más bien como en tono de pregunta.

Suki sacudió su cabeza y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Es decir que antes no te atraía para nada? —Katara se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que sería algo más interesante. Solo espero que no te fuerces a sentir nada por Aang si en verdad no lo ves de esa manera.

—¿Sabes? Salir con Aang no significa que estoy comprometida ni nada con él, solo soy su novia y cualquier chica pudo haber estado en mi lugar —suspiró—. No hay que hablar sobre él cuando estoy contigo… —volteó alrededor recordando que hacía falta alguien más ahí—. ¿Dónde está Yue?

—Dijo que tenía que entregar un proyecto a la profesora Hama, uno que debió de haber entregado hace una semana —dijo un poco molesta.

Yue era una chica hermosa con un increíble talento en cualquier deporte que le pusieran pero también era muy irresponsable con sus estudios y eso definitivamente le molestaba a sus amigas.

—Bueno, tanto tú como Yue pueden acercarse a mí sin necesidad de esconderse detrás de las ventanas —dijo Katara poniéndose de pie de su asiento—. Sigo siendo la misma Katara y Aang es solo un chico.

—Aang no es un chico normal, él es un modelo…

—Pues estoy segura que él quisiera que lo trataran como un chico normal —le interrumpió la castaña encaminándose hacia la puerta—, necesito algo de agua. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó a Suki que aún seguía sentada.

—No. Estoy agotada —dijo pero su voz había cambiado, se escuchaba ligeramente tímida.

Katara que estaba de espaldas a la puerta giró lentamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse a Aang que la observaba con una pronunciada sonrisa sobre su rostro, él lucía extrañamente feliz.

—¿Te pasó algo en los labios? —le preguntó a Aang sin dejar de observar su sonrisa.

El chico dejó de sonreír y pasó su lengua por sus labios remojándolos y dejándolos brillosos, Katara desvió su mirada del rostro de Aang y tragó. El ver sus labios le había traído el recuerdo de su beso frente a todo el colegio y le había provocado escalofríos. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que su primer beso sería como el beso de Aang, tan fuerte y caliente…

—Estoy bien —le contestó Aang y saludó a Suki con un movimiento de su mano.

Suki prácticamente se derretía en su lugar y era por eso mismo que había decidido permanecer sentada.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Katara y el modelo asintió—. Nos vemos —le dijo a su amiga y salió del salón de clases junto a su "chico".

—Gracias —le dijo Aang.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Porque tienes razón —le contestó—. Con respecto a lo que le dijiste a tu amiga Suki. Nunca he dejado de pensar en cómo sería mi vida si no fuera modelo, en la escuela no podía estar jugando con los demás niños porque tenía que ser cuidadoso de no tener ningún rasguño, en la secundaría las chicas ya comenzaban a notarme como modelo y empezaba a sentirme atosigado, ahora que estoy en la preparatoria no puedo salir a ningún lugar sin ser fotografiado. Así que cuando personas como tú aparecen y me tratan como cualquier chico normal de preparatoria me siento normal —Aang soltó un suspiro.

—Probablemente si no fueras modelo tú y yo jamás habríamos hablado o probablemente habríamos hablado mucho antes —dijo Katara sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katara caminaba siguiendo una línea invisible que ella misma se había trazado sobre el piso de madera. Llevaba un par libros sobre su cabeza y le molestaba. Los libros se habían hecho para leer no para llevarlos como un accesorio. Suspiró mientras seguía caminando correctamente. Alguien tocó la puerta y Aang se disculpó con ella antes de atender, mientras el muchacho atendía Katara se quitó ambos libros de la cabeza para revisar los títulos, no era una amante de la lectura pero si conocía un poco de libros y creyó reconocer uno de los libros que llevaba en la cabeza.

Cuando Aang volvió su atención a Katara la observó hojeando uno de los libros que le había entregado para ponérselos en la cabeza y solo pudo sonreír, estar con ella era agradable, no había momento en que no pensara eso. Caminó hacia ella con 4 cajas de discos compactos en sus manos.

—Tenemos que hacer otra cosa hoy —le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Katara observó los CD's y levantó ambas cejas temiéndose lo que debían hacer.

—Sí —contestó Aang como si le leyera el pensamiento—. Te enseñaré un poco de baile de salón, sé que suena aburrido pero no lo es.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos, apenas si puedo caminar recto y ahora debo bailar en pareja —bufó—, espero que tus pies traigan protectores o algo así.

Aang rió aunque a Katara le pareció que no había dicho nada gracioso.

—Por eso te enseñaré a bailar, aprenderás tan rápido y verás que no es difícil —le animó el muchacho encaminándose al final del salón para llegar al reproductor de CD's que había sobre una elegante mesa. Aang prendió el aparato y empezó a leer la parte trasera de las cajas de los discos, cuando por fin se decidió insertó el disco en el reproductor y tomó el control remoto para poder iniciar la música cuando ambos estuvieran listos.

Katara dejó los libros sobre la silla en la que Aang se sentaba a observarla caminar o simplemente a observarla…

—Bailar es sencillo, no estamos diciendo que habrá alguna coreografía, solo tienes que tomar un poco de confianza y dejar que tu pareja te guié —Katara asintió y ambos caminaron al centro del salón—. Permíteme —dijo Aang acercándose a ella para colocar un brazo por la cintura de ella y tomar la mano derecha de ella con su mano izquierda—, primero empezaremos sin música.

Katara asintió y bajó su vista hacia sus pies. Agradeció que no se sintiera nerviosa, siempre pensó que cuando bailara en pareja con alguien su cuerpo temblaría y sus manos sudarían pero estando con Aang no se sentía de esa manera, es más, era muy tranquilizador tener que aprender a bailar con él.

Como Aang había dicho, ella se dejó llevar por él, dio un corto paso hacia el frente y ella dio uno hacia atrás para que sus pies no chocaran, él volvió a su lugar y ella lo siguió. Sus pechos estaban casi juntos y eso le había obstruido la vista a Katara para ver sus pies.

—No tienes que estar viendo hacia abajo —susurró Aang y ella lentamente subió su mirada para encontrarse rápidamente con los ojos de Aang, casi como si ellos todo el tiempo hubiesen estado esperando encontrarse y fue ahí donde empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Él también empezaba a sentirse de la misma manera—. Puedes mantener tu vista sobre mi hombro si es que te incomoda verme a los ojos, o puedes mantener tu cabeza en… creo que es tiempo de poner la música.

Ella asintió y se sintió como tonta, parecía que lo único que podía hacer era asentir.

Aang la soltó y sacó el control remoto del bolsillo de su pantalón escolar y la música empezó a sonar por el salón, era una canción lenta que a Katara se le hizo familiar. El control regresó al bolsillo y el chico nuevamente se acercó a ella.

—¿Bailamos? —le pidió de un modo caballeroso que hizo sonreír a la chica.

—Claro.

Nuevamente se acomodaron como la primera vez y ahora ella mantenía su vista por encima del hombro de Aang. Él inició el baile y ella lo siguió con naturalidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que bailaba. Se movieron primero en el mismo lugar con sencillos pasos y luego aprovecharon el enorme espacio del salón para moverse por todo el lugar. En algún momento ambos conectaron sus miradas y sin ninguna incomodidad siguieron bailando. Mientras la música seguía Aang soltó a Katara y la tomó de una sola mano para poder darle una vuelta, él terminó detrás de ella y la sujetó de esa manera por la cintura, sus manos se envolvieron en la tela del delgado suéter del uniforme de Katara y reposó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

Se sentía tan normal con ella que todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

Katara sonrió mientras él la dejaba libre de la cintura y caminaba para volver a estar frente a ella, la rodeó una vez más con sus brazos, pero está vez sus dos manos quedaron en su cintura y las manos de ella subieron hasta entrelazarse detrás de su cuello y ambos se vieron a los ojos, felices, sonriendo…

* * *

Hola chic s!

¿Que tal su semanita? Bueno que entrometida soy... jeje que van a pensar de mi...sólo voy a decir que bueno pues la mía no estuvo del todo bien...

Lo que pasa es que yo uso pupilentes y no se que paso pero ambos dieron la vuelta a mi ojo ！(◎_◎;)  
Jejejej si que raro, pero bueno me lastime ambos ojos y pues como me dolía mucho me los tallé y buuuummm! Tengo conjuntivitis... (Aaaahhhh que triste) ( T_T)＼(^-^ )  
Y tengo sensibilidad a la luz, literal. Ahorita estoy llorando por culpa de la luz de la laptop (⌒-⌒; )

Así es que mi mamá dijo (imagen voz de mamá): NADA DE IPOD, NADA DE LAPTOP Y NADAAA DE TECNOLOGÍA Y ... NI PUPILENTES.

Aaaaaahhh sufro... T_T  
Parezco mosca hipster con mis lentesotes...

Bueno así es que, no se cuando me vuelva a conectar de nuevo pero les regalo 2x1 de capítulos. Jejejejeje yeah!

Ahora con los reviews...

Atlalover3: Que tal Atla?... Jeje si parece un poco el diario de la princesa pero sólo es temporal. Temporal... Y se me fue un poco la mano con el nombre: no se porque rayos pensé Katniss en vez de Katara (se parecen un poco) (p_-) jajaj ya no me bulees y gracias por lo de la escuela... Ya sabes es una tortura... Gracias por tu review de siempre. You are the man! *\(^o^)/* okey no, pero gracias...

NoctemStarless: Hola! Wiiii primera chica en Fanfiction que conozco que también le gusté el Toko... Jeje venga esos 5 (^O^)／ jajaj realmente estuve obligada a poner el Toko porque se iba a ver rara la situación (ya lo verás en capítulos futuros). Gracias por tu review. Me gusto mucho que haya más chicas Tokos... Muchísimas gracias (⌒▽⌒)

Yin17: hola yin (me encanto tu nombre de usuario ( ´▽｀) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia desde el principio y te prometo que no la voy a dejar abandonada ***pinky promise*** jajaj okey y ya conoces a las dos amigas de Katara (Yue y Suki). Muchisimas gracias por tu review, me motivan mucho. Gracias.

Y también gracias a los lectores anónimos. Sin ustedes no habría quien leyera la historia..

Cuídense y bye

Montse Mellark :)

PD: sigo llorando


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Quieres dormir?

**Hola mundo... Ya saben... Créditos a Reyna Cariño y Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Disfruten el cap. Esta lindo ( ^ω^ )**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿QUIERES DORMIR?**

Katara se había quedado dormida desde que había llegado de casa de Aang. Se sentía agotada, toda la tarde habían estado bailando y luego escuchando toda la música que seguramente se tocaría en la fiesta de sus padres. Por eso estaba agotada, de sus piernas y de sus oídos, es más hasta se había aprendido todas las canciones de los 4 discos.

—Katara —dijo Toph entrando a su habitación.

Ambas hermanas compartían habitación, dormían en una litera y cuando Katara llegaba cansada siempre se tumbaba en la cama de abajo la cual era de Toph.

Katara gimió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermana. No quería escuchar nada más en ese día y ¿Por qué no? En toda la noche.

—Estoy muerta —habló Katara girándose en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Toph se sentó en el espacio que había al final de la cama.

—Si estuvieras muerta no hablaras y muerta o medio viva tienes que comer aunque te ponga un tubo en la boca —dijo la hermana y de pronto se sintió como la hermana mayor.

—Ya cené en casa de Aang —era cierto y también su estómago estaba cansado así como probablemente todas las partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía. Por suerte no había corrido ese día en la clase de Educación Física y agradecía a Aang su amabilidad de hacerle el permiso para faltar.

En realidad el baile de salón no era para nada cansado pero si se convertía un poco cansado al bailarlo durante casi dos horas y media sin parar.

—Hay panque de nuez como postre.

De pronto las energías habían vuelto al cuerpo de Katara.

—Mira, ya estoy viva de nuevo —dijo la muchacha a su hermana menor que ya se estaba riendo y levantando de la cama junto a su hermana mayor—. Vamos que Sokka se lo acabará.

Cuando bajaron Kya le dijo a Katara que su cena estaba servida pero realmente la chica estaba tan llena que su mamá lo notó por lo que no la obligó a cenar y la dejó pasar directo al postre lo cual agradeció enormemente Katara ya que era su favorito y también el de Sokka, siempre se peleaban por el último pedazo que quedara.

Mientras ella comía su segunda porción pensó en Aang y en el comentario que el muchacho había hecho de que nunca comía algo que no estuviera dentro de su dieta. Después de todo era un modelo y tenía que cuidar su peso.

—Mamá —dijo Katara levantando su voz para que su madre la pudiera escuchar desde la sala hasta el comedor en donde todos se encontraban cenando—. ¿Puedo llevarle uno de estos a Aang?

Kya ladeó su cabeza para poder ver a su hija y le asintió sonriendo. Eso era lo que regularmente hacia ella cuando estaba en la preparatoria y estaba enamorada, le llevaba a su novio algún postre o dulce, escuchar eso le hizo pensar que realmente su hija estaba enamorada.

—Desde luego que sí, hija —le contestó sonriendo y Katara le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me voy, ya llegaron por mí —dijo Katara despidiéndose de sus padres que estaban en la cocina preparando los lonches de cada uno de sus hijos.

—Espera un minuto más —habló su papá. Ella rodó los ojos y dejó al pequeño Duque en el suelo rodeado de sus juguetes para correr a la cocina.

—Aang está esperando, ya tocó la bocina del auto —dijo entrando a la cocina.

—Ni creas que te irás sin tu lonche al colegio…

—Está bien le diré que espere un poco…

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a entrar?

Katara se congeló durante unos segundos. Sí Aang entraba a su casa, Ty Lee iba a querer que se besaran, Duque le arrojaría alguno de sus juguetes y Sokka lo fulminaría con la mirada. Eso era demasiado para empezar el día.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Katara de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Aaa, pues lo has dicho demasiado tarde —habló Toph detrás de ella.

Katara volteó y detrás de su hermana se encontraba Aang, lucía cansado.

—Buen día señor y señora Bei Fong —dijo Aang amablemente—. Buenos días, Katara.

Ella solo logró asentir. Toph se escurrió hacia un lado para no interponerse entre ese par de miradas apenadas.

—Vamos, sé que quieres besar a mi hija así que hazlo antes de que se les haga tarde —habló el padre de Katara y los ojos de ella se abrieron al límite volteando hacia su padre.

—¡Papá! —dijo ella avergonzada.

—No tiene por qué darles vergüenza algo como eso, tu madre y yo también fuimos jóvenes…

—No, por favor, no quiero escuchar eso y tampoco Aang.

Aang sonrió mientras observaba a esa familia "ser" una familia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Perdona que mis padres hayan hecho todo eso y también el accidente de Duque —dijo Katara disculpándose—. Hace mucho que no hace eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo Aang abotonándose la camiseta que el padre de Katara le había prestado después de que Duque le vomitara encima, sin duda llegarían tarde al colegio.

Aang había insistido en llevarla al colegio y después él regresaría a su casa por un cambio de ropa pero obviamente ella no aceptó y al fin habían terminado los dos de regreso a casa de él.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Aang subió rápidamente a cambiarse su uniforme pero antes de dio una lavada rápida en su pecho en donde había caído el vómito de Duque, en realidad había sido culpa de Aang también ya que había estado agitando al pequeño en el aire a poco tiempo de acabar de desayunar. Cuando el olor a vómito desapareció se roció un poco de perfume y bajó corriendo hasta llegar al auto en donde Katara lo esperaba.

—Llegaremos tarde —le informó entrando al auto.

Ella volteó y se encogió de  
hombros como si no le importara.

—Nos dejarán entrar —dijo segura.

Habían llegado al colegio casi una hora tarde pero aun así los profesores los habían dejado entrar a sus clases sin preguntarles el porqué de su retraso. Como era de esperarse a la hora del receso se esparció por todo el colegio que ambos habían llegado tarde y empezaron a salir rumores rápidamente de que se habían escapado a algún hotel a hacer cosas sucias.

Eso era estúpido, Katara ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta hace unos días y ahora ya la estaban tachando de zorra con rumores, aún era virgen. Y por mucho que costara creerlo Aang también lo era.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos negó nada, no tenían por qué responder a rumores tontos cuando ellos sabían la verdad.

No fueron a la cafetería para comer. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al mismo lugar rodeado de árboles y los bebederos en donde Aang le había pedido a Katara que "mintieran". Ese era el lugar probablemente más solo del colegio ya que siempre pegaban leves ventiscas debido a los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, sin embargo para el cálido clima que hacia ese día ellos lo habían encontrado perfecto.

—Tengo comida para probablemente todo el salón así que toma lo que quieras —dijo Katara acercándole el pequeño recipiente verde en donde tenía su comida.

Ella tomó un cuadro de sándwich y lo llevó a su boca, Aang la siguió y tomó otro cuadro, lo saboreó y recordó cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo como eso. Era un simple sándwich pero era delicioso, la gruesa rebanada de jamón, el queso, aderezo, lechuga y tomate hacían una combinación de sabores que era delicioso. Después de devorarse ese trozo tomó otro y otro hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Eres un monstro —dijo Aang recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol en donde estaban sentados—. Me has hecho comer algo que no tenía planeado hoy.

—Sé que para un modelo es importante cuidar su peso y todo eso pero creo que comer algo fuera del menú de dietas por una vez no te hará mal —dijo Katara limpiando sus manos con una servilleta de papel.

—Tendré que hacer ejercicio, pero será mañana —cerró sus ojos y bostezó—. Estoy cansado hoy.

Katara vio la hora en el reloj en la muñeca de Aang y sonrió como si una buena idea se le hubiera ocurrido.

—También tengo postre de la cena de ayer, mi mamá lo hizo y es mi favorito —dijo sacando un trozo del panque de nuez.

—¿Me quieres hacer engordar? —dijo sonriendo y tomando el pan.

—Me gustan los hombres llenitos —dijo riendo y él rio con ella antes de morder el panque.

Sabía delicioso y lo terminó en tres mordidas.

—Estoy pensando en mudarme con tu familia.

—No. No podría soportar a otra persona más en esa casa —dijo riendo—. Y seguro tu no podrías soportar más vomito de Duque.

Él hizo una expresión como plateándose una vida llena de vómito y negó.

—Tampoco creo que pueda descansar en una casa con tantos niños —bostezó y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó apartando el recipiente verde de sus piernas dejándolo a un lado de ella.

Aang agrandó sus ojos al ver que ella palmeaba su regazo. Negó mientras veía sus piernas y después dirigió su mirada a ella.

—No, solo estoy un poco cansado —se aclaró la garganta—, no necesito dormir. Además tú también te ves un poco cansada.

—Mis hermanas se quedaron en mi cama y tuve que dormir en el sillón y no es un lugar muy cómodo para… —eso no se trataba sobre ella—. Eso no importa.

—Gracias, pero en serio no necesito dormir.

—Mi hermana me dijo que anoche tuviste una sesión de fotos para una revista juvenil y dado a las marcas negras debajo de tus ojos algo me dice que no has tenido la oportunidad de dormir.

Aang no pudo negar nada, era verdad había tenido una intensa sesión de fotos y tampoco había podido dormir pero… Katara estaba siendo demasiado inocente.

Aunque realmente se estaba muriendo de sueño y en la tarde tenía que enseñarle a ella como comer frente a los padres de él por lo que tampoco tendría oportunidad de dormir. Además si dormía solo serían unos minutos…

—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Katara acomodó su falda para que no se arrugara y después guió la cabeza de Aang para que se sintiera cómodo. A ella no le importaba, todo el tiempo sus hermanos y hermanas se dormían sobre su regazo así que ya no se le entumían las piernas tan rápido como antes, además solo serían unos minutos.

Aang cerró sus ojos y casi al instante quedó dormido.

Faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases así que Aang podía dormir lo suficiente para resistir el restante de las clases.

Katara parpadeó y luego bostezó, así en silencio y con un chico dormido en sus piernas el lugar era muy tranquilo y relajante, un lugar perfecto para una siesta…

Negó ante el pensamiento de dormirse y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, mientras parpadeaba para no quedarse dormida, una de sus manos reposó en el pecho de Aang y su otra mano apartó el cabello de su frente sonrió al verlo vencido por el sueño y luego ella también se dejó vencer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron al sentir la fresca brisa. Su frente se sentía cálida y sus manos sujetaban algo cálido también sobre su pecho. Giró su rostro a la derecha y se encontró con suéter arrugado de Katara. Lentamente levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de la muchacha, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla descansando de aquella manera y se ensanchó más al darse cuenta de que seguramente se habían saltado una clase o tal vez dos… daba igual, no importaba, porque se sentía completamente despierto, de hecho sentía que había dormido mejor que en su propia cama.

Suspiró y nuevamente sintió la presión cálida en su pecho, al llevar su mirada ahí notó sus manos envolviendo la pequeña mano de Katara.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla quitó las manos de la muchacha de él y se sentó para recargar su espalda en la parte sobrante del tronco del árbol. La observó dormir y aunque durante esos 5 días que llevaban juntos no se había hecho "aquella" pregunta ahora le vino repentinamente.

¿Qué era lo que ella le iba a pedir a cambio de fingir ser su novia?

No habían hablado de eso y ella tampoco había dado señales de que era lo que quería y Aang no se podía imaginar lo que una chica tan normal y sencilla como Katara pudiera pedirle.

Suspiró y llevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul…

...

Las manos de Aang estaban sobre los hombros de Katara manteniéndola recta en la silla del comedor de su casa, los brazos de la chica se estiraron para poder tomar el tenedor y el cuchillo de la mesa y poder permitirse comer ese pedazo de carne a la parrilla que le estaba hablando.

—Quiero comer como una persona normal —se quejó—, con las manos y una tortilla —le dijo agitando el tenedor en el aire.

—Hacer eso es de mala educación —dijo Aang riendo y sujetando más su agarre a los hombros de ella—. Te prometo que solo esa será la única vez que comerás de esa manera.

—Na-uh —cantó—, me estás haciendo comer como niña rica hoy y sabes lo hambrienta que estoy —mientras iban de camino a la casa del modelo  
Katara le comentó que cuando dormía siestas solía despertar con un hambre feroz aunque hubiera comido antes de la siesta. Así que sí, técnicamente Aang sabía lo hambrienta que estaba por lo que se apiadó de ella.

—Bien —dijo soltando sus hombros pero no la dejó completamente.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros hacia el frente de ella y luego sus codos pasaron sobre estos rozándolos, para que al final ambos brazos estuvieran reposando sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Aang tomó las manos de Katara que aun sujetaban los cubiertos y le enseñó como cortar un trozo de carne, repentinamente el hambre le había llegado a él también.

—Y así es como debes usarlo —le susurró al oído.

—Bien, es incómodo hacerlo cuando tus manotas me enganchan al respaldo de la silla y no me permite acercarme a la carne —sonrió viendo el trozo de carne que era sujetado por su mano izquierda y también la mano izquierda de Aang—. Ahora dame ese trozo de carne antes de que devore tu mano.

Aang sonrió y movió ambas manos de ellos para poder llevar el trozo de carne a la boca de ella. Katara gimió victoria cuando su boca se sintió llena de ese glorioso trozo de carne. No era la mejor que había probado pero aun así sabia deliciosa. Aang se alejó de ella para sentarse a su lado.

—Solo trata de no comer muy "normal" en la fiesta.

—Eso suena a que estás avergonzado de tu novia —las cejas de él se elevaron y ella se vio obligada a aclararle—. Me refiero a que si en verdad tuvieras una novia normal ¿La harías hacer todo esto? —señaló a la mesa y Aang se tomó su tiempo para contestar—. Si lo hicieras con tu novia pensaría que te avergüenzas de ella.

—En primer lugar creo que sería imposible para mí el tener una novia "normal" —ahora fue el turno de Katara de elevar sus cejas. Su levantamiento de cejas se había vuelto algo así como una señal privada de cuestionamiento entre ellos—. Ya sabes, si yo saliera con una chica normal sería complicado, soy un modelo y tengo "seguidoras", salgo a fiestas con grupos grandes de chicas, sería complicado que una chica "normal" entendiera eso.

—Te refieres a los celos —dijo Katara y Aang solo asintió—. No soy experta en el tema puesto que nunca he tenido un novio pero, ¿No se supone que cuando sales con alguien debe existir la confianza por ambas partes? Tú siendo un modelo creo que si es claro que tienes a cientos de chicas calenturientas detrás de ti pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que no hay chicos detrás de la chica "normal"? —Aang pareció comprender—. Entonces creo que no solo habría celos por parte de la chica sino también por parte tuya… y aun así no creo que una relación basada en celos sea sana. Pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que si sales con alguna chica de tu "mundo" las cosas no serán de la misma manera?

Aang rió después de que Katara dejó de hablar y la observó cortar otro trozo de carne para después llevarlo a su boca, lo había hecho correctamente.

—Tienes razón —habló el muchacho—. He salido con un par de chicas que también son modelos y no duramos más de 3 meses.

—¿Por qué terminaron? —preguntó Katara cubriéndose la boca ya que seguía con un trozo de carne.

—Porque iba en una escuela normal con chicas normales —le contestó sonriendo y ella asintió.

—¿Lo ves? Si no intentas salir con una chica normal nunca lo sabrás —tomó un trago de agua que estaba en un pequeñísimo vaso de cristal y continuó—. Pero te aconsejo que cuando salgas con una no la hagas hacer como los de tu "mundo", inclúyela en tu mundo pero no la transformes.

El modelo asintió comprendiendo y archivando en su mente las palabras de la chica devoradora de carne que estaba frente a él. Lo iba a tener muy en cuenta probablemente durante toda su vida.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Katara acomodando su falda.

Aang le sostenía la puerta aunque ella ya no estaba dentro del auto, habían hablado más tiempo del que ella se hubiera imaginado y ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando había llegado a su casa.

—Lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo Aang empujando la puerta para que se cerrara.

—¿Mañana a qué hora nos veremos? —preguntó Katara.

Era viernes y el sábado como era obvio no tendrían clases así que Aang le había pedido que se reunieran más temprano ya que debían comprarle la ropa que usaría en la fiesta el domingo, que rápida había sido la semana.

—Te parece bien a las 10:00 de la mañana.

—Me harás madrugar, los sábados son días de despertarme tarde —Katara curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera y puso ojos de cachorrito para que Aang recorriera aunque fuera solo una hora.

—¿Necesitas dormir aún más de lo que dormiste hoy? —le preguntó recordándole que habían dormido casi tres horas en el colegio.

Katara rodó los ojos pero la ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro nunca lo abandonó.

—Bien a las 10 —se dio por vencida—. Nos vemos mañana —se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia su casa pero el brazo de Aang la detuvo—. ¿Qué?

—Necesito hablar con tus padres —dijo el muchacho seriamente y los ojos de Katara se abrieron al máximo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Agradecemos la invitación pero no creo que podamos ir —dijo el padre de Katara.

—Además ¿No es muy pronto para que nos presentemos con tus padres? —preguntó Kya viendo a ambos chicos.

Estaban en la sala, Aang y Katara de pie frente a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sillón.

—Yo pienso que está bien —dijo Aang amablemente.

—Gracias pero sería muy problemático, aunque sea domingo trabajamos hasta tarde y lo niños no se quedarían quietos en un solo lugar con tantas personas, además que tienen escuela y bien no creo que podamos en realidad —dijo la mamá de Katara.

—Bueno, si cambian de opinión estarán en la lista de invitados —ambos padres asintieron pero Aang no había terminado—. También quiero pedirles algo más. Me gustaría que Katara pudiera quedarse a dormir en casa de mis padres… no hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse —dijo antes de que sus padres pudieran malentenderlo incluso antes de que ella lo malentendiera ya que eso definitivamente Katara no lo tenía presente—. Pueden confiar en mí y sobre todo en su hija, también mis padres estarán pero pienso que sería mucho mejor para ella que quedarse ya que la fiesta terminará muy noche…

—Yo pienso que es una buena idea. Mamá, papá. Las calles se ponen peligrosas en las noches y pueden confiar en mí…

—Confiamos —la interrumpió su papá—. Les doy mi permiso.

Aang solo esperaba que los padres de Katara tuvieran en cuenta de que ella solo dormiría en su casa, en habitaciones separadas, muy separadas.

—Yo también —dijo Kya sonriendo, una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Gracias, traeré a Katara a primera hora de lunes —dijo Aang agradeciendo.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso? —preguntó Katara de pie fuera de la puerta de su casa, estaba cerrada solo por si sus padres decidían espiarlos—. Me tomaste desprevenida.

—No quería alarmarte y que pensaras otra cosa —la chica dejó caer sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que si estoy haciendo todo esto deberías confiar un poco más en mí —dijo Katara cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo haré, aún nos quedan dos meses —logró hacerla sonreír y preguntó casi inconsciente—. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Debería? —preguntó Katara pero algo en el interior de él sintió que lo hacía, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero confiaba en él.

—Buenas noches, Katara.

—Buenas noches, para ti también.

Aang se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de Katara.

—Tus padres están espiando por la ventana —sonrió sobre el oído de ella.

—No es novedad —sonrió—, deberás acostumbrarte.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

—Bien ahora aléjate que tu respiración en mi cuello me da cosquillas —Katara podía ser un poco demasiado honesta al hablar.

Aang no se movió, en lugar de eso rozó su nariz en el cuello de ella provocando que soltara una carcajada. Katara lo empujó con ambas manos pero este no se alejó completamente de ella, juntó sus frentes y susurró:

—Tus padres siguen observándonos.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó pero él no le contestó con palabras.

Unió sus labios, y como la primera vez, ella tardó en entender que Aang la estaba besando pero cuando lo comprendió cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por él que parecía tener experiencia besando, él deshizo el beso.

—Aún siguen observando —dijo sobre sus labios y nuevamente la volvió a besar...

* * *

Awwwwwssss! (⌒▽⌒) que lindos! Son un amor... Aquí considero como que Aang dejo de ser un engreído y ya tomó más confianza con Katara. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Jejejej okey y me encantó el final era tan *** Kawaiii**** Jejejej me gusto su hermoso besito (^з^)-

Gracias a todos por leer... A los que dejan review, a los seguidores, los que agregaron historia como favorita y también a autor (enserió, gracias, los amo. Son lo mejor ＼(^o^)／)  
También gracias a los lectores silenciosamente anónimos... Me agrada que les este gustando.

Saludos a todos y que pasen lindo día y linda semana...

Los quiero mil ! W(`0`)W

Montse Mellark  
───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

PD: sigo llorando, aún.


	7. Chapter 7: ¿De eso se trata?

**Capítulo 7: ¿De eso se trata?**

_**Hola Roge! Se que no leerás este mensaje desde allá pero quiero comunicar lo que nunca te dije en persona. Te extraño un buen y a pasado muy poco tiempo desde que te has ido. Tu siempre fuiste como mi hermano mayor, igual como tus hermanas. Fuiste una gran persona y todos aquí te extrañamos un buen, en especial tu familia. Se que ahora eres un ángelito y que los estas cuidando desde allá arriba. Espero que estés mejor allá, donde todo es paz y prosperidad. Espero verte algún día...**_

**Como siempre, la historia no es mía, le pertenece a Reyna Cariño y los personajes los tomé de Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

Lo mejor de ser sábado es que se podía despertar tarde, no había escuela ni tareas por las que estar presionada, podía cuidar a sus hermanos menores y Aang…

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron mientras rodaba en su cama para ver el reloj verde con rojo con forma de hoja de árbol colgado en la pared blanca con círculos de colores. Las 9:27 a.m., sus ojos se agradaron al ver la hora y como de rayo salió de la cama, tenía que despertar a sus hermanos, también preparar el desayuno de sus hermanos, bañar al pequeño Duque, debía bañarse ella y todo eso antes de que Aang llegara.

—¡Hermana! ¡El desayuno está listo! —gritó Toph desde el primer piso.

Katara se congeló al escuchar eso, ¿Ya estaban despiertas?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras alisando su cabello con las manos y cuando llegó al comedor encontró a todos sus hermanos, a excepción de Sokka, (NA: viniendo eso de Sokka es raro) sentados en la mesa tomando su desayuno. Toph volteó hacia su hermana y le sonrió mientras colocaba el último plato en la mesa. (NA: también a Toph responsable)

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó extrañada. Katara pensó que probablemente una familia de extraterrestres había llegado a la tierra y los había sustituido por su familia porque definitivamente no era esa.

—Como tú vas a salir no quise despertarte y cociné yo —le contestó Toph con una sonrisa—. Vamos desayuna para que estás lista.

Katara observó nuevamente a sus hermanos desayunando, sacudió la cabeza y justo cuando iba a decir que no tenía hambre un panque de nuez se apareció frente a ella.

—Si no desayunas no habrá postre —dijo Ty Lee dándole una mordida a su panque.

Aun confundida la muchacha se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer dándose cuenta de que Toph era una muy buena cocinera. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Ty Lee rompió el hielo con un comentario que hizo a Katara atragantarse.

—Ayer papá y mamá dijeron que Aang y tú se habían besado mucho —dijo la pequeña, emocionada.

Katara sintió la mitad de su salchicha dentro de su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Su rostro se puso rojo y no precisamente de vergüenza. Haru se levantó de su asiento y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda a su hermana mayor para que pudiera tragar o escupir el pedazo de salchicha, una vez que pudo sacarlo. Toph le dio un vaso con agua que rápidamente aceptó.

—Ty Lee, cosas como esas no se dicen —dijo Haru  
reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero besar a Aang —dijo Ty Lee en un intento de hacer berrinche pero no le funcionó.

—No, tú no puedes besar a Aang —le contestó Katara poniéndose de pie—. Yo soy su novia por eso puedo besarlo —Ty Lee curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Aunque… —a Katara rápidamente se le vino una idea a la mente—, probablemente Aang te puede besar "amistosamente".

Ella era la hermana mayor y se supone que debía alejar a su pequeña hermana de 10 años de ese tipo de pensamientos pero lo único que lograba era aumentarle los ánimos con ese tipo de comentarios.

—Quiero besar a Aang amistosamente —dijo Ty Lee de nuevo emocionada.

—Pero será un beso pequeño —le advirtió Katara.

—¡Sí! —gritó animada la pequeña mientras que ambos gemelos negaban observando las travesuras de su hermana mayor.

################

—¿Quieres que bese a tu hermana de 10 años? —preguntó Aang incrédulo.

Katara solo sonrió y asintió.

Aang había llegado un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada a casa de Katara por lo que cuando ella había bajado a recibirlo su cabello aún estaba húmedo y estaba humedeciendo la blusa azulada que la chica llevaba puesta.

—Es una niña —dijo Aang alejando su mirada de la blusa con escote de Katara, a pesar de no tener realmente mucho busto esa blusa sí que la hacía lucir tan ardiente y él definitivamente no se la imaginó nunca de esa manera.

—No seas ridículo, no te dejaré besar a mi hermanita de esa extraña forma en la que me besas —Katara parecía tan normal después de cada beso pero Aang cada vez se sentía más extraño—. Solo dale un beso en la mejilla y dile que es una manera tierna en que besas a las chicas.

"A ella si la besaba de manera tierna". Aang sacudió su cabeza y nuevamente conectó su mirada con la de Katara.

—Solo un beso de mentira, ¿verdad?

—Un pequeño beso de mentira.

Por alguna razón no se podía resistir a la petición de la chica.

—Bien —dijo dándose por vencido.

Katara lo tomó de la mano y ambos entraron a su casa. Haru y Toph se encontraban limpiando la mesa mientras que Jet limpiaba con una toallita el rostro de Duque y Ty Lee solo estaba echada en el sillón viendo televisión.

Cuando Aang entró a la sala Ty Lee se levantó como resorte del sillón.

—Hola, niños —saludó Aang y todos clavaron sus ojos en las manos unidas de Katara y él, incluso él también hizo lo mismo pero aun así no separó sus manos.

—Ty Lee —dijo Katara sonriendo—. Aang te dará un beso amistoso pero con la condición de que subas tus calificaciones en la escuela.

Aang comprendió mientras Katara le explicaba a su hermanita emocionada la condición.

—Debes prometerlo —dijo Aang colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña Ty Lee—. Si no prometes eso no podré besarte.

Le pequeña asintió energéticamente y con ese brillo en los ojos que Aang solía ver en todas sus seguidoras.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien —Aang le guiñó un ojo a Katata y se inclinó hasta la altura de Ty Lee—. Cierra los ojos.

Ty Lee cerró los ojos y Aang sostuvo su pequeño rostro con una mano para después depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, la pequeña pegó un gritito de emoción al sentir los labios del modelo sobre su mejilla y cuando Aang se incorporó la pequeña abrió sus ojos y saltó para abrazar al chico.

—Prometo que mejoraré mis calificaciones —le dijo aun rodeándolo con los brazos.

Aang volteó hacia el rostro sonriente de Katara y nuevamente le guiñó el ojo.

################################

Era la primera vez que Katara iba en el asiento de enfrente del auto de Aang y era también la primera vez que él era el conductor del auto, siempre ambos iban en la parte trasera y un chofer de Aang se encargaba de llevarlos al colegio y de regreso, pero ahora que el chofer no iba ellos se sentían más juntos lo cual sacó una sonrisa en el rostro de Katara.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme con Ty Lee —la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Katara no se borraba.

—De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —él quería voltear hacia ella pero debía ver el camino para su mala suerte. ¿Por qué rayos había decidido darle el día libre al chofer? Ah sí, porque quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Katara aunque ni siquiera entendiera el motivo de ese sentimiento.

—Vamos no digas que es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, me has ayudado mucho…

—No más de lo que tú lo estás haciendo —la interrumpió—. No sé qué es lo que quieres que pueda recompensar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, mi mentira.

Katara se encogió de hombros y observó el camino.

—Cosas —dijo y el auto quedó en un profundo silencio cómodo.

Apenas habían bajado del auto y Katara nuevamente ya quería regresar de solo ver el enorme letrero lujoso de la tienda en donde Aang había estacionado, de hecho él la tuvo que sostener de la mano para que ella no regresara al auto.

—Es solo una tienda —dijo Aang atrayendo a la castaña más cerca de él.

—¿Bromeas? Seguramente el vestido más barato de esa tienda cuesta lo que pago por mi matricula en el colegio y déjame decirte que es mucho lo que pago —Aang logró acercarla hacia él y tuvo la oportunidad rodearla con un brazo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, de pie fuera de la tienda, la mirada de Katara conectó con la de él y después solamente porque él quiso la besó, fue un beso rápido como si estuvieran en el colegio y quisieran demostrarles a todos que eran novios pero no dejaba de ser un beso, un beso que no había tenido un motivo exacto para ser iniciado.

—Hay que entrar —dijo Aang sin soltarla.

Ambos entraron a la tienda tan juntos como les era posible poder caminar.

Katara estaba dentro de probador con un hermoso vestido azul que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir curvas que en su vida llegó a imaginar que tendría, el vestido era largo y apenas con aquellas zapatillas de tacón alto le quedaría perfectamente, en el busto era un entrecruce de telas del mismo color pero de forma un poco arrugada y subía en un solo tirante por su hombro izquierdo en una hilera flores pequeñas.

Se observó en el espejo y sintió que el vestido aunque era hermoso no le quedaba a ella, probablemente ella se vería bien con algo mucho más sencillo.

Respiró profundo antes de quitarle es seguro a la puerta del probador y salir lentamente.

Cuando salió, Aang estaba de espaldas a ella, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su postura era firme. Se sintió avergonzada de mostrarse ante él en ese vestido pero después de todo en la fiesta cientos de personas la verían con cualquier vestido que escogiese.

Tímidamente se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Aang, la cual logró captar rápidamente.

Cuando el modelo volteó hacia ella por poco y se caía de espaldas. Se veía hermosa y provocaba ganas de devorarla con aquel rostro tímido que mostraba, sus ojos esperando las palabras que Aang no podía soltar y sus manos entrelazadas que debían estar de esa manera para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Magnifico —dijo la mujer rubia de excesivo labial rojo que había aparecido de la nada.

Él apartó la mirada de Katara y ella solo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

—Te queda perfecto, probablemente ese vestido fue hecho especialmente para ti. Tengo unas zapatillas que quedarían perfectas con ese vestido.

La mujer salió corriendo dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

Caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ella y nuevamente se observó. Podría ser que el vestido realmente se le viera bien, tal vez se había sido diseñado para ella pero…

—Te ves hermosa —logró pronunciar Aang.

Katara no separó su mirada del espejo en donde podía ver perfectamente a Aang acercándose por detrás de ella.

—Es… el vestido probablemente es mucho para mí, no creo que se vea tan bien…

—Créeme, te luce hermoso —se detuvo detrás de ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella.

Ambos observaron sus reflejos en el espejo y se veían bien, juntos, realmente bien, y ahora con el vestido ella casi podría hacerse pasar como una de ellos.

—Gracias —suspiró cuando los pulgares de Aang empezaron a moverse de manera circular sobre sus hombros pero trató de concentrarse en el vestido—. Creo que las flores del hombro no lucen —luchó por lograr pronunciar.

—Si recogemos tu cabello —dijo deslizando sus manos de los hombros de Katara pasando por su cuello y hasta llegar a su cabeza para lograr tomar su cabello en una coleta con sus manos. Ambos observaron el reflejo, era cierto de esa manera lucía mejor el adorno del hombro y también dejaba ver el largo cuello de Katara haciéndola lucir casi como una modelo—, así. Te ves aún más hermosa.

—Aquí están las zapatillas de tacón —dijo la rubia casi gritando.

Le entregó la caja a Katara y cuando abrió la caja Aang rápidamente protestó ya que estaba detrás de ella nuevamente sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—No, no quiero que use esas cosas —dijo observando el tacón de más de 13 centímetros de aquellas zapatillas negras de terciopelo o gamuza—. Estoy seguro que tienen algo más cómodo para sus pies.

La mujer levantó una ceja observando a la pareja de jóvenes y asintió para marcharse en busca de algo más cómodo para la chica.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto —dijo Katara volteando hacia Aang—. Puedo usar esos si quieres por una noche.

—Sí, sí tengo que y no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que a ti te guste. Después de mañana enviaré ese vestido a la tintorería y te lo quedarás —ella ya había abierto su boca para protestar pero él la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta.

—Estás haciendo mucho por mí —dijo Katara.

Aang deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la acercó a él.

—Solo trato de hacer lo que tú estás haciendo por mí.

—¿Así que se trata de eso?

—Ya ni siquiera sé de qué se trata…

Y la besó, nuevamente no tenía por qué hacerlo pero simplemente había querido hacerlo. En algún momento la mujer rubia los llamó pero ellos estaban en su mundo por lo que ni se molestaron en escucharla. La mujer dejó la caja sobre una de las sillas rojas del lugar y los dejó ahí rodeados de espejos y besándose.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Perdón por dejarlos abandonados por ¿3 o 2 semanas? No si, fueron 3. Woooowww mucho tiempo (O_O)  
Hubo muchas razones por las cuales estaba un poquita ocupada, así que se las daré para que no me aniquilen:

* Ya les había comentado sobre el problema de mis ojitos. o(^_^)o, bueno pues ya van mejorando poco a poco, pero aún me calan. Jejejej ya no estoy llorando.

* Los estudios. Oh por dios chicos, eso es horrible, porque aaaaaahh bueno, jajja se me fue la inteligencia y concentración. No se pero estoy bajando mucho de calificaciones y bueno, le estoy tratando de dedicar mucho tiempo a mis estudios. xD

* Bueno y la otra causa es que hubo un problemita que acabo de mal a peor, en mi opinión. Desgraciadamente muy triste y eso fue una causa por las cuales no me metía a FF. Casi iba todos los días al hospital y a la iglesia (soy católica, no se enojen los de otra religión porfa (^.^) bueno a siempre mantener esperanza y fe en alto, pero se que las cosas siempre son por algo y para que las personas metidas en ese dilemas sufran menos a lo que sufrían en la vida.

Okey, bueno cambiando de tema, ahora a contestar reviews!

**Atlalover3**: Amiga Atla...ntico! Jaja okey basta de los apodos, pero jajaj perdón por leer tu historia muy tardío. Ya sabes por que fue eso y si, ya exageraste un poquito tu enojo con los pupilentes （＾◇＾）jajaja, pero a mi me siguen gustando esas hermosas cosas de plástico que te metes al ojo. ;p Jejejej ya okey no. Muchas gracias por tu review. Tqm. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**Mitzka Avatar**: hola Mitzka Avatar! Mucho gusto en conocerte en este review que pusiste. Yeaaaahh! ＼(^o^)／Jejejej bueno, de seguro me estas odiando por no actualizar :(. Lo lamento, tratare de que esto no vuelva a suceder. Ntp, además no voy a abandonar el fic. （＾∇＾) Saludos!

**Guest que puso este review;**  
**"Para cuándo el capitulo 7?**  
**ya lo quiero leer esta super emocionante y lindo"** Hola, me alegra que te guste mucho esta historia y que te parezca emocionante. Estoy súper feliz por eso ( ´θ｀)ノ

**DuckDomination**: Oh por Dios! Por tu expresión supongo que eres tributo... ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── dame un abrazo hermana fan de la misma trilogía. Yeaaaahhhh! Jajaja me alegra que te guste y que te cause suspenso. Gracias por haber dejado un review.

**Mitzka Avatar**: Hola de nuevo Mitzaka Avatar!Me gusto mucho tu review hasta me hizo sentir mas inspirada. *suspiro* Jejeje. Realmente, si es el típico fanfic adolescente pero no se, me gustan mucho las historias de UA y pues tenía todas las ganas del mundo en publicar esta. Jajaj si ya se que es muy diferente a lo que muchos esperan pero realmente me agradan las diferencias. Si sabía eso que de 50 Sombras de Grey empezó siendo un fic, pero, ¿enserió la crees tan buena esta también? W(`0`)W en serio, ame tu review! Espero que te siga gustando los futuros caps. de esta historia! Y ntp por tardar en dejar review XD. Saludos.

**Guest: "Para cuándo el próximo capitulo est genial!"** Hola, perdón por tardar mucho en publicar pero tratare la próxima vez de publicar más rápido. Siii, que desesperación estar desaparecida por 3 semanas! Lo lamento, y espero que no vuelva a suceder. Saludos (・Д・)ノ

**Flor:** Hola Flor! Me da gusto que te encante la historia. Ya seee el beso estuvo hermoso! (・●・) y todavía va a ver más... Jejeje se van a poner empalagosos y eso contesta que ya hay química entre ellos. Es buena idea la que dices pero ya puse a Jet como el hermano de Katara pero prometo a un Aang celoso. Saludos!

**kaam**: hola Kaam! Que padre que te guste la historia y perdón por tardarme mucho en actualizar! Saludos! (・●・)

**Gretchen nana**: Hofolafa Afafana (mejor dicho Fana) foyo efestofoy fifen (diablos no se hablar "F") Hola tu Dorito Coreano! Jajaj que padre que te siga gustando la historia! Y gracias por presentarme a tu patopollitocamaleondaltonico llamado Nani y a mi pony salvaje morado -pero se tiño de amarillo- con patas rojas, cabello rosa que solo come zanahorias en forma de mariposa ellos que quieren y por ciertooooooo ¡ERES UN DORITO!

Mil gracias a quienes constantemente se toman un tiempo para dejar un lindo y hermoso review y también a los lectores anónimos que los amo con todo mi corazón y que me hacen seguir adelante y a inspirarme cada día. Los amo!(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

Nota: se pueden dar cuenta a partir de este punto de la historia habrá más besos y un poco más de sentimientos… Ya se acerca el momento en el que Katara conozca a los queridos suegros, ¿Cómo rayos le irá?

Ah y antes que se me olvide un pequeños anuncio: Quien sigue mi otra historia: Leyendo Historias en Fanfiction, bueno pues quiero comunicarles que ya voy en la mitad del cap y pronto lo subiré (no se cuando) pero ya hubo un ganador entre sus lindos votos.

Muchas gracias por todo y que pasen un lindo fin de semana!

**Montse Mellark**  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


End file.
